Fighters but Lovers
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: Fic de Rineca : Dans le lycée, il y a trois élèves, réputés pour être des "psychopathes". Mais par la suite, on découvre leur coté tendre.
1. Prologue

**Nouvelle fic de Rineca !**

* * *

 **Prologue : La légende**

Une nouvelle année commença, de nouveaux élèves arrivaient dans ce nouveau lycée. Dont une blonde, qui entra dans une classe de terminal, elle ne connaissait personne. Mais dans la cours du lycée elle vit quelque chose de peu commun. Curieuse, elle alla se renseigner.

Fille 1 : Les trois garçons que tu as vu sont les plus populaires du lycée ! Pourtant ils ne sont qu'entre eux et ne parlent à personne !

Blonde : Mais qui sont - il ?

Fille 2 : Ce sont des psychopathes ! Ne t'approche pas d'eux !

... : Pff ! Ferme ta grande gueule ! Tu ne les connais pas !

Tous le groupe de fille ainsi que la blonde se retournèrent vers la voix, choquée de ce langage. Une belle jeune femme au cheveux noir et long était assis sur sa chaise avec ses pieds chaussés de botte en cuir à cloue posés sur la table. Elle leur jeta un regard avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Fille 1 : Tu les connais peu être toi ?!

Brune : Sûrement mieux que toi !

La brune se leva et on découvrit tout son look, tous ses habits étaient noir sauf sa chemise rouge courte. Elle portait un gant à la main gauche et des bracelets épais à la droite. Ses cheveux noir débordaient sur ses épaules et lui donner un air en corps plus malicieuse. Sa chaine pendante sur son pantalon faisait froid dans le dos. On pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle vous sauterait dessus et vous étranglerait avec.

D'un pas assuré et d'un long déhanché elle se dirigea vers la blonde et d'un regard elle chassa toute les autres filles qu'elle nommée "poufs". Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui eut peur et redoutait le pire, qu'allait t-elle lui dire ? Des menaces ?

Brune : Eh la blondasse !

Blonde : Mon nom est - !

Brune : Peu importe si tu veux en savoir plus tu t'assois à ma place !

La curiosité de la blonde fut plus forte que sa peur. Elle s'assit gentiment là où il lui avait était proposée. La brune éteignit la lumière et se posa sur la chaise à l'inverse de son bureau et posa ses bras sur sa table, fixant la fille en face d'elle.

Brune : Tu veux vraiment savoir qu'ils sont ?

Blonde : Oui !

Brune : C'est ton droit, tu es nouvelle et tu as le droit de savoir, mais je ne laisserai pas des poufs te raconter des histoires ! Si tu veux tous savoir d'eux, tu seras la vérité ! Mais ce sera long !

Blonde : J'aime les histoires !

Brune : Tous d'abord, je vais te raconter la légende ! Dans ce lycée il sait dit que se sont trois malade mentaux qui ne pensent qu'à se faire une réputation ! Ceci est totalement faux ! Tous les élèves pense qu'ils sont fou car ils ont tendances à se battre et que leurs regards font froid dans le dos ! Leurs yeux respirent la folie !

Voilà la vrai histoire ! Cela fait longtemps qu'ils se connaissent, depuis l'enfance, il y avait une tension entre eux !

Blonde : Je me fiche de leur passée, je veux savoir qui ils sont maintenant !

La brune attrapa sauvagement le cou de la blonde et exerça une légère pression dessus et puis jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme, qui cette dernière, essayait de se défaire de l'emprise.

Brune : Tu veux savoir qui ils sont ?! Alors tu doit tous savoir d'eux ! Et ne m'interrompes pas !

La brune relâcha la blonde qui put enfin respirer. Malgré que la vraie malade mentale se trouver devant elle, elle resta pour tout savoir. Plus elle avançait plus cette histoire la titillait.

Brune : Donc une tensions entre eux, ils n'ont jamais prétendu être ami, pourtant ils restaient ensemble, sont là quand l'un deux ne va pas, et se batte main dans la main ! Quand ils étaient enfant, ils passaient leur temps ensemble, malgré leur passion différente, ils ont grandi ensemble !

Arriver au lycée, tous le monde les avaient remarquaient dès la sixième, les filles tombaient amoureuse et les gars en étaient jaloux ! Puis ils ont commençaient à se faire remarquer par les pions, le CPE puis le directeur, ils ont même fini par se battre contre des pions, se sont les surveillants qui se sont fait virer mais eux se sont pris des savons pas possible !

Tous les profs' les redoutent et ils ont du battre le record de retenus et de jours d'expulsions ! Mais ils peuvent pas les virer car aucun élèves ne les dénoncent par peur de se faire battre ! Pourtant ils ne sont pas le genre à fuir leur responsabilité, ils n'ont jamais manqué une seule heure de colle, s'ils se battent se n'est sûrement pas pour rien !

Blonde : Mais qui sont t-ils ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu me parles de leur exploit leur passée mais tu ne m'as même pas dit leur nom !

Brune : Commençons alors, Monkey D. Luffy, c'est le plus petit, il est naïf et très influençable mais le plus ambitieux, quand il a une idée dans la tête, personne ne peut l'en empêcher ! C'est le brun au chapeau de paille, toujours chaussé de tong, et de son couvre chef, il est le plus aimable des trois, et celui qui fait le plus rire ! Mais quand on le cherche, on le trouve facilement ! Son sourire fait fondre leur coeur de n'importe qui mais son regard noir fait s'évanouir.

Blonde : Comment tu me le décris il n'a pas l'air si méchant ! Puis il a l'air plutôt festoyeux ! Comment une tension pourrait - il se créer avec lui ?

Brune : Tu as raison, c'est entre les deux autres qu'il y a une tension ! Luffy essaye toujours de les rapprocher mais en vain !

Blonde : Qui sont les deux autres ?

Brune : Eustass Kidd ! C'est sûrement le plus viril et efféminer des trois ! C'est celui qui les cheveux coiffés en l'air ! Il adore le rouge, d'où ses cheveux, ses ongles et ses lèvres qu'il a teint ! Quand il porte une veste, il ne met qu'une seul manche ! Il a un grand sourire sadique en permanence, ses yeux te fixent ! Son coté masculin est révélé quand il sort ses couteaux ou que l'on voit son corps baraqué !

Et le dernier ! Trafalgar Law ! Le grand brun au jean clair ! Ce ténébreux ne sourit que très rarement et ne parle que pour dire des choses intelligentes, c'est le cerveau du groupe, mais il redoutable ! Ses cernes et son bouc noir révèlent une peur immense chez les autres !

Blonde : Vus comment tu l'es décrit, ils ont l'air plus démon que humain !

Brune : Pourtant se sont des anges !

Blonde : *se lève * Peut-être dans ton monde de gothique !

Brune : Gothique moi ? Tu confonds les styles ma pauvre ! Mieux vaut que tu retournes avec tes potes ! Un conseil, ne leur parle pas !

Blonde : Je ne préfère pas avoir à faire à ses psychopathes !

Brune : Beaucoup on dit ça et se retrouve le coeur brisé et pleure tous les soirs dans leur chambre en pensant à l'un d'eux !

Blonde : Et toi ?

Brune : Comment ça et moi ?

Blonde : Du quel es-tu amoureuse ? Tu prétends être celle qui les connait le plus, et tu n'es clairement pas le genre de fille qui tombe amoureuse de Bratt Pitt tu les connais donc vraiment et tu es tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux !

Brune : Tu es la blonde la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais rencontrée !

Blonde : Je sais on me le dit souvent !

Brune : En tous cas bonne déduction ! Mais ce secret, je l'enterrerai avec moi !

La blonde repartit un sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite, tandis que la brune reprit sa pose du début, et se balança sur sa chaise pensant aux trois garçon.

Brune : ' Ils vont encore frapper cette années, un coup fort pour la dernière année, que nous préparent-ils ? Sûrement quelque chose de grandiose ! Law, Kidd, Luffy, surprenait moi, ébahissait moi ! Une fois de plus !'

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! :D**

 **Bisous**


	2. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

**Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard... Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Merci Agathe :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le commencement**

Deux jours après la rentrée, devant le lycée, les histoires commençaient déjà. Luffy, Law et Kidd, se trouvaient déjà confrontés à toute l'équipe de basket qui les avaient cherchés. Eustass était passé devant Trafalgar et Monkey avec un petit sourire.

Kidd : Une fois que j'aurai fait le ménage ! Vous pourrez rentrer les gars !

Luffy et Law s'énervèrent très vite et ils se mirent eux aussi en position de combat, tous en lançant des insultes à Kidd.

Luffy : Imbécile ! Et t'entends ce que je te dis !

Kidd : Laissez-moi faire ! Restez en dehors !

Law : Tu me donnes pas d'ordre ?!

Kidd : Je crois que vous avez pas bien compris !

Law : C'est toi qui a rien compris !

Luffy : Bon allez ! C'est parti ! Vous deux, bougez pas !

Kidd : Quoi ?! T'es bouché ou quoi ?! C'est vous qui restez là pendant que je m'occupe d'eux !

Law : Si tu me donnes encore un ordre Eustass, je te jure que c'est toi que j'éclate en premier !

Law/Kidd/Luffy : Je vais tous les exploser !

Ils se mirent à frapper tous ceux sur leur passage. Une fois que l'équipe entière de basket fut à terre, ils firent un sourire satisfait, et du coin de l'œil, Kidd regarda si Luffy n'avait rien, puis Law. Ils prirent leur sacs et se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux.

Kidd : On ferait mieux de se barrer avant que Kizaru arrive !

Law : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire face à un gars du CPE !

Luffy : En tous cas on sait bien amusés !

Law : Kidd je te jure que j'en ai marre que tu veuilles jamais nous laisser nous occuper des gens qui m'emmerde !

La brune observait toujours les faits et geste de ses trois là. Dans son petit coin, elle pensait, déduisait, traduisait, à chaque chose qu'ils faisaient.

Brune : 'Trafalgar, tu as de beau yeux mais tu ne t'en sers pas, cela se voit bien que Eustass veut vous protéger et que vous n'ayez rien !'

Alors que les trois garçons rentrèrent, il eut encore une tension, que Luffy essayait de briser. Law et Kidd, comme toujours, se disputaient sur le sujet de leur bagarre.

Luffy : Mais arrêtez les gars ! Faut pas vous disputer pour ça !

Kidd : Mais c'est lui il ne comprend jamais rien !

Law : Tout ce que je comprend c'est que tu veux jamais nous laisser nous battre !

Luffy : Mais j'en ai marre que vous vous disputiez tout le temps !

Law/Kidd : Mais c'est lui! Il comprend pas !

Luffy : Bon je tourne là les gars ! Demain je veux que vous vous soyez réconciliés !

Kidd : N'y comptes pas trop !

Luffy : Quand je veux quelque chose ! je l'ai !

Luffy rentra chez lui, et laissa Kidd et Law seul, sur le reste du trajet. Un gros blanc s'installa entre les deux "amis". Puis il fut brisé par le roux.

Kidd : La prochaine fois je te laisserai te battre...

Law : Merci ! Bon allez à demain !

Kidd : Ah demain !

Le premier trimestre commençait à peine, les professeurs en avaient déjà marre d'entendre toujours les mêmes noms, de voir les mêmes surveillants défiler dans leur classe pour venir chercher toujours les mêmes élèves. Ils ne les voyaient même plus dans leur cours mais souvent à la vie scolaire.

Mais une question vint toujours aux lèvres des professeurs. "Comment font - il pour avoir toujours des notes au-dessus de douze ?". Des élèves bruyant, bagarreurs, insolant, qui faisaient toujours parler d'eux, avec des bonnes notes. Ceci est presque impossible à croire.

Après un mois de cours, il avait bien du se battre quatre ou cinq fois. Un soir, un dénommé Vergo vint chercher les embrouilles avec Law. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire, enfin un combat pour lui tous seul. Kidd voulut l'aider, mais Luffy l'en empêcha.

Luffy : Moi aussi je veux y aller, mais c'est son combat !

Law : De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de toi Eustass !

Law enfin prêt à se battre, il se mit face à son adversaire. Un sourire au coin, prêt à lui flanquer une dérouillée, il avait tout l'air d'attendre le début du combat avec impatience. Le combat fut vite fini, mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce fut Trafalgar qui fut à terre, ne pouvant pas se relever d'une telle bataille.

Le cœur serré, Luffy et Kidd allèrent récupérer leur ami. Eustass prit Law sur une de ses épaules, le portant plus facilement, pendant que le brun prenait son simple sac de cours . L'état pitoyable de leur ami faisait peine à voir. Le chapeau de paille dut se séparer de ses amis.

Luffy : Je peux te le laisser ici ?

Kidd : Ouais t'inquiètes pas !

Luffy : Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour lui !

Kidd : Fermes là et dégages !

Luffy : Tu me donneras de ses nouvelles !

Kidd : Ouais !

Luffy repartit de son côté, et Kidd replaça délicatement Law sur son épaule. Le trajet se fit silencieusement jusqu'à que Trafalgar reprenne peu a peu connaissance et qu'il se rende compte ou il était, dans quel état il se trouvait, et par qui il était porté.

Law : Kidd...

Kidd : Fermes la, tu dois économiser ta force !

Kidd ramena Law jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, Eustass s'arrêta et réveilla doucement Trafalgar qui c'était endormi sur son épaule.

Kidd : Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à ton lit ?

Law : Oui...

Kidd reposa Law délicatement, le pauvre tenait à peine debout, il devait s'appuyer contre sa porte pour rester le plus droit possible. Eustass le regardait, une petite peine l'envahit, mais la colère prit bien vite sa place.

Kidd : Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas foncer tête baissée !

Law : Merci de m'avoir ramené...

Kidd : Tu écoutes ce que je dis ?!

Law : On se voit demain !

Kidd : Quel crétin tu fais ! Essayes de pas crever pendant la nuit !

Et Kidd tourna les talons, Law rentra chez lui, soignant lui-même ses blessures avant de pouvoir se coucher dans son lit. Le sommeil vint bien vite à lui. Le lendemain matin, Trafalgar arriva devant ses amis des bandages et des pansements sur tout le corps. Ses amis avaient vraiment de la peine pour lui. Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de le voir blessé, mais pas dans un tel état, et pas seul.

Kidd : Ça doit être la chose la plus stupide que tu n'es jamais faite !

Law : Je t'emmerde ! Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Kidd : Depuis que t'es con !

Law : T'es sûrement bien pire que moi !

Luffy : Mais les gars arrêtez de vous disputer pour un rien !

Kidd : Luffy a raison pour une fois !


	3. Chapitre 2: Persévérance

**Bonjour ! C'est Rineca, l'auteur (ouais j'aimé bien me dire que je suis auteur) !**

 **J'ai aujourd'hui deux choses à vous dire. C'est un peu long mais veuillez lire avant de lire la fic.**

 **1\. Je suis désolée que certains pensaient que la fic était abandonnée mais en faite il y a eu quelques problèmes. Pauline était partie et n'avait pas pris son ordi et ne pouvait donc pas publier mes fics pendant les grandes vacances. Mais on est en déjà milieu octobre me direz vous ! Et vous avez raison ! C'est très simple ! J'avais égaré ma clef USB XD mais bon maintenant on est de retour ! Bref.**

 **2\. Voilà alors Patachou (j'ai écrit des minis os avec elle que vous pouvez lire, ouais je me fais de l'auto pub) donc elle cherche quelqu'un pour corriger ses fics ! Si vous êtes interessés ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui est intéressé dites le moi en review (la meuf qui cherche des excuses pétées pour plus de reviews) XD fin bref je vous ferai passer un entretien d'embauche parce que ça m'éclate XD j'espère que vous serez nombreux !**

 **Bonne lecture bande de maki pas frais ! XD l'insulte nulle.**

* * *

 **Persévérance**

Kidd avait beau lui dire, lui redire, lui répéter, sans cesse, il ne comprenait pas. Il faisait toujours la même chose, il se mettait devant lui, un sourire mesquin sur le visage, prêt à lui casser la gueule, mais c'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait à terre, plein de blessures à soigner, des anciennes se rouvraient, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était dans cette état pitoyable.

Encore un combat, encore une défaite, encore une fois que Eustass devait le ramener chez lui, par peur qu'il tombe dans la rue par terre et qu'il ne se relève jamais. Kidd en avait marre de cette situation, pas de devoir toujours ramener chez lui, mais de voir son ami toujours plus amoché.

Kidd : Trafalgar j'en ai marre de te ramasser chaque semaine à la petite culière !

Law : Personne ne t'a demandé de le faire !

Kidd : Si, Luffy ! Si tu continues tu vas finir par crever la bouche ouverte !

Law : C'est bon, je suis chez moi tu peux me laisser !

Kidd attrapa le menton de Law et il le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Trafalgar ne voulait pas, il détourna même le regard, mais Eustass persévérait à lui faire comprendre son ressentiment.

Kidd : Law ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Je veux pas que tu crèves comme ça ! Crois le ou non moi je tiens à toi ! Et Luffy aussi ! Alors soit tu abandonnes soit tu nous laisse nous en charger !

Law : Pff ! Tu comprends vraiment rien !

Kidd : Explique-moi alors petit génie !

Law : Tu crois que je vais laisser bruler ma fierté en vous laissant l'éclater à ma place ?! Même si chaque semaine je me fais de plus en plus de cicatrice, au moins il me reste ma fierté et ma dignité putain !

Kidd : Ah c'est sûr que quand tu seras mort ta fierté et ta dignité ça te servira beaucoup !

Law : Oh moins toi et Luffy ne vous rappellerez pas du moi faible !

Kidd : Ah c'est sûr qu'on se rappellera du toi très con !

Law se dégagea de l'emprise de Kidd et il entra dans son appartement énervé. Eustass le suivit continuant à le faire réagir.

Kidd : Si tu crois que je vais laisser crever mon meilleur ami comme ça rêve pas !

Law : Mais je suis pas ton meilleur ami connard !

Kidd : Si tu l'es abruti !

Law claqua la porte de sa chambre, faisant comprendre son énervement. Kidd se retenait d'y entrer et de le frapper pour son insolence. Puis il vit madame Trafalgar, sortant légèrement de la cuisine inquiète.

Mdm. Trafalgar : Kidd ?

Kidd : Oh madame Trafalgar, je vous prie de m'excusez pour l'interruption et la scène...

Mdm. Trafalgar : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Kidd : Mise à part que votre fils est une tête de mule oui ! Je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, passez une bonne journée !

Mdm. Trafalgar : Merci Kidd, au revoir !

Kidd ressortit de l'appartement, puis il rentra chez lui. Ce rebelle ce foutait de l'avis des gens, mais il restait toujours polie avec les parents de ses deux meilleurs ami. D'ailleurs, le soir, il appela l'un deux.

Luffy : Alors avec Law ?

Kidd : Il ne comprend rien ce con ! Y vas finir par crever devant le lycée ça vas lui faire une belle jambe !

Luffy : Il ne changera pas d'avis temps qu'il n'aura pas battu Vergo

Kidd : Vergo ! Et ouais t'as raison, le pire c'est que ses plaies se rouvrent...

Luffy : T'inquiètes pas ! Trifouille est un bon toubib ! Il s'est se soigner !

Kidd : J'espère que tu as raison !

Luffy : Comme toujours ! Shishishi !

Luffy faisait entièrement confiance à ses amis. Si Law disait qu'il allait battre Vergo un jour ou un autre, c'est qu'il le ferait. Le lendemain, les cours se passaient, toujours cette même inquiétude occupait Kidd, il fixait Law en cours, se disant que dans à peine une heure il serait plus en état de marcher.

Le cours se termina et Eustass voulut se dépêcha de rentrer avec ses amis, mais trop tard. Il était là, Vergo. Ce dernier et Law, firent leur combat quotidien. Luffy observait toujours, pendant que Kidd préférait ne pas voir se massacre. Pourtant, il eut bien tort.

Law : Alors Eustass ! J'te l'avais dit ou j'te l'avais pas dit !

Kidd détourna le regard, vers son ami, qui se tenait difficilement devant le corps de Vergo qui perdait du sang, toujours vivant, mais bien amoché. Après que Law lui ai montré de quoi il était capable, il se permit de se laisser tomber par terre.

Monkey D. prit la casquette de Law et la posa sur la tête pour ensuite lui prendre le bras et commencer à le trainer avec Eustass. Luffy fit un grand sourire en regardant Kidd.

Kidd : Quoi ?

Luffy : Je t'avais dit que Tra-gars y arriverait !

Kidd : Non mais t'as vu dans l'état qu'il est ?!

Luffy : N'empêche qu'il lui a botté le cul !

Kidd regarda son ami qu'il trainait le long de la rue. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas trop avoir pitié de son ami. Luffy trimballait son sourire béat tout au long du trajet. Arriver à sa rue, il laissa Law ici, entre les mains d'Eustass, mais avant ça, il le félicita une dernière fois.

Luffy : Je suis fier de toi Trifouilli !

Law : Merci marchant de paille...

Kidd se remit en route avec Law toujours sur son épaule comme à chaque fois. Eustass perdit dans ses pensées, fut bien vite ramené sur terre par un petit soupire du brun.

Law : Et toi tu ne me félicites pas ?

Kidd : Pour t'être rendu encore plus moche que tu ne l'étais déjà ? Ah bravo c'est réussi !

Law : C'est après moi que les filles courent le plus je te rappelle !

Kidd : *hoche la tête de droite à gauche* Hum, Hum ! Non, beaucoup plus de fille préfère mon côté psychopathe !

Law : Tu parles, c'est normal que tu es pris pour un psychopathe de nous trois, c'est toi qui a frappé le plus de lycéen !

Kidd ne répondit pas et ils laissaient un petit blanc pour le reste du trajet. Ce qui eut comme conséquence de laisser s'endormir Law. Arrivé devant chez ce dernier, Eustass conclut qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se repose le plus possible. Il ne le réveilla pas et toqua une ou deux fois chez le médecin en herbe pour pouvoir entrer.

A priori, personne chez lui. Il entra et se dirigea vers la chambre de Law. Arrivé, il le déposa délicatement sur son lit, faisant mine de ne pas le réveiller. Il s'assit au bord du lit, le regardant paisiblement dormir. Il lui adressa quelques caresses sur le visage et eut un tendre sourire.

Kidd : Brave petit gars !

Law : Tu vois que tu es fier de moi !

Kidd fit un bond en arrière par la surprise. Une main sur le cœur, il regarda Law, se demandant s'il venait de rêver, mais ce dernier ouvrit un œil et sourit légèrement.

Kidd : Tu dormais pas toi ?!

Law : A moitié !

Kidd : Comment ça à moitié ?!

Law : Je somnolais juste !

Kidd se leva et s'empressa de sortir de la chambre, énervé, un peu gêné aussi.

Kidd : Bâtard !

Law : Merci de m'avoir ramené ! Encore une fois !

Kidd : Y'a pas de quoi !

Kidd, toujours aussi énervé, quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Law, satisfait d'avoir énervé son ami, se mit confortablement, et se laissa s'endormir avec son petit sourire.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez surtout ! c'est important pour les auteurs et ça nous donne du courage :D**


	4. Chapitre 3: Vérité dévoilée

**Vérité dévoilée**

Quelques jours plus tard, Kidd rejoint Luffy devant chez lui. Quand ils furent enfin tous les deux, ils se mirent en route. Cela faisait quelques jours que Law n'allait pas en cours, se reposant. Mais ce dernier arriva en courant vers ses amis, s'interposant entre les deux.

Merci de m'attendre ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! fit remarquer Law

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! demanda Kidd

\- Je vais en cours, comme vous ! répondit le brun avec évidence

\- Tu n'étais pas censé te reposer ?

\- Si, et c'est fait ! Je suis à nouveau en forme !

\- Trifouillie a repris du poil de la bête ! Shishishi ! Intervint Luffy

\- Comme tu dis ! De plus on a bientôt un gros contrôle en philo ! affirma Law

\- On aurait pu t'apporter les leçons !

\- Vous ne les notez jamais ! Puis sans moi, vous ne comprendrait jamais rien à ce que dit le prof' ! Vous avez besoin de moi les gars, je suis indispensable !

\- Non ! rétorqua Kidd

\- Oui ! Le contredit Luffy

Kidd et Luffy se regardèrent, puis Monkey D. éclata de rire. Ah ! Que sa lui avait manqué à Trafalgar tous ses moments de plaisanterie, même si ce n'était que quelque jours. Arrivés en cours, les révisions prirent place. Alors que Law suivait attentivement les paroles du professeur de philosophie, il commença à saigner du nez, et Eustass le remarqua bien vite.

Law rentre chez toi ! exigea Kidd

\- Quoi ?! Mais non, je me sens bien ! affirma Law

\- Mais regarde ton cahier ! Conseilla Kidd

\- Merde ! dit il en regardant son cahier, je saigne ! fit il avant de s'essuyer

\- Rentre chez toi avant de crever en cours !

\- Je me sens bien putain ! Pourquoi, il est toujours question de crever avec toi ?!

\- Parce que toi tu es à deux doigts de le faire abrutie !

\- Bon vous deux, vous réglez vos problèmes dehors ! S'énerva le professeur, Pas dans mon cours ! Allez en vie scolaire !

Kidd et Law se levèrent de leurs chaises et se dirigèrent vers la vie scolaire. Arriver là-bas, ils entrèrent automatiquement dans le bureau de la Cpe et s'assirent sur les chaises qui pouvaient presque porter leur noms. D'ailleurs, contrairement à de nombreux bureaux où il y a deux sièges (surement pour accueillirent les parents) dans ce lycée-là, il y en a trois. Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien à cause de nos trois délinquants.

L'une des surveillantes, qui étaient en vie scolaire, entra dans le bureau du CPE voir pourquoi ces deux-là étaient aussi énervés. Les deux garçons regardèrent droit devant eux, les poings et les dents bien serrées. Ils attendaient en silence, ne prêtant même pas attention à la femme qui venaient leur posaient quelques questions.

Kidd, Law ! Vous n'êtes pas accompagnés de Luffy ? A cause de qui êtes-vous là ?

\- De lui ! répondirent Law et Kidd en chœurs.

\- Je vois, ricana la surveillante, il ne va pas tarder !

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme de la Cpe entra et s'assied à son bureau. Il fut surpris. Pas de les voir non, ça il avait l'habitude depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui le surprit en premiers, c'est de ne pas voir Luffy avec eux.

Alors les petiots, qu'est-ce que vous faite encore la ?demanda le CPE

\- C'est le prof' qui nous a envoyez ici parce que Kidd fait encore des siennes ! répondit Law

\- Non mais vous avez vus son état ?! Questionna Kidd, Il vient en cours avec des tonnes de blessures ! Il va crever la bouche ouverte dans votre établissement !

\- Vous voyez ! Ca fait depuis des semaines qu'il me dit que je vais crever ! Putain si t'attends que ça fais-le toi même !

\- Bah je devrais y penser ! Au moins tu ne m'emmerdera plus !

\- Bon aller voir la psychologue ! exigea le CPE

Alors que Kidd et Law se regardaient dans les yeux, rageant, prêt à se sauter à la gorge, ils eurent comme un déclic en eux. Quand ils entendirent la phrase du Cpe, ils se tournèrent vite vers lui, surpris.

\- Quoi ?! demandèrent-ils en chœurs

Kidd et Law, encore plus énervés qu'avant quittèrent la vie scolaire pour se diriger vers le bureau de la psychologue. Devant cette porte avait gravé le nom de la psy sur une plaque, ils détournèrent le regard sur les côtés, ne voulant pas entrer. Mais c'est cette femme ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils sursautent, surpris, puis les fit entrer, ayant reçus un message annonçant leur arrivée.

Asseyez-vous ! fit elle calmement, Dite-moi quel est le problème !

\- C'est lui le problème ! Répondirent-ils encore une fois en même temps

\- Un à la fois ! Law, commence.

\- Il ne veut jamais me laisser me battre ! Il me pense trop faible pour pouvoir rivaliser avec mes adversaires !

\- Croyez-vous que la violence est la solution ?

\- Non mais là ce n'est pas le problème ! Quand j'ai décidé de me battre contre Vergo, tous les jours, il m'a dit que j'allais y laisser ma peau, puis quand je l'ai enfin battu, il m'a ordonné de rester chez moi ! Faut le dire si tu veux plus voir ma gueule !

\- Mais t'en a plus de gueule ! Rétorqua Kidd, T'a vus toute les blessures que t'as ?! Je veux que tu restes chez toi jusqu'a que tu te sentes mieux !

\- Mais je me sens mieux ! Dis-le si ça te fait des vacances de plus me voir ! J'te parlerai plus !

\- Mais si tu fais trop d'efforts, tes plaies vont se rouvrir et tu vas crever !

\- Vous voyez tout est question de vie ou de mort avec lui !

\- Quand tes plaies se rouvre, oui !

\- Mais non, bouffon ! Les trois jours que j'ai pris ont laissé le temps à mon corps pour commencer à cicatriser ! Je risque rien la ! Puis c'est pas comme si aller en cours c'était un effort physique !

\- Moi j'ai pas envie que tu me crève dans les bras en plein combat !

\- Mais je vais pas mourir comme ça !

\- T'es pas immortel abruti !

\- Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, commença la psychologue, Law, je pense que ce que Kidd essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses trop mal lors d'un de vos combats. Si il ne veut pas que tu te battes, c'est parce qu'il tient à toi et qu'il ne veut pas que tu sois trop blessé car ça lui ferait trop de mal de te voir dans cet état ! A mon avis, cette histoire avec Vergo a dû lui faire beaucoup de mal. Quant à lui, Kidd, Je pense qu'il en a marre que tu le traite comme un enfant, il veut faire ses preuves mais tu ne lui en laisse jamais l'occasion. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tu sois fier de lui et que tu le traite comme ton égal ! Il veut que vous vous battiez main dans la main et non que tu le sur protège ! Vous avez compris ?

Kidd et Law se regardèrent d'un air blasé. Il y avait peut-être une part de vérité là-dedans, mais une petite alors. Pas besoin de tomber dans la guimauve. Dans le discours de la psychologue, les deux garçons s'imaginaient une musique triste sous une pluie battante.

Maintenant parlons de votre problème à toujours vous battre !

Kidd et Law se levèrent de leur siège et se dirigèrent vers la porte, la main levé comme pour arrêter la psychologue dans son élan. Ils prirent leurs sacs et Law lui dit.

Désolé mais ça, ça se soigne pas chez nous !

\- Attendez ! Avant de sortir, faites-vous un câlin ! exigea la psy.

\- Quoi ?! Ca va pas la tête ?! demanda Kidd

\- J'ai le droit de vous laisser ici autant de temps que je veux ! Alors autant vite en finir !

Kidd et Law se regardèrent, gênés, et à contre cœur, ils se prirent dans leur bras. Jamais de leur vie ils n'auraient pu penser que ce moment arriverais, et ils furent mort de honte à l'idée d'imaginer Luffy les voir ainsi. Il aurait éclaté de rire a s'en tenir les cotes. Trafalgar laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur par la délicatesse inexistante de Eutass.

\- Oh désolé, petite nature ! dit Kidd

\- Ferme-la ! rétorqua Law

\- Vous pouvez y aller !

Kidd et Law s'empressèrent de ressortir, et marchèrent vers leur salle de cour, tout en regardant le sol. Gênés, un blanc s'installa et aucun regard ne se croisa. Jusqu'à que le brun décide de le briser.

Dis Kidd, ce qu'elle a dit la psy.. C'est vrai ?

\- Mouais, fin... Je pense surtout à ce que Luffy ressentirait si tu te faisais éclater jusqu'à la mort, puis faut bien que j'aie quelqu'un à insulter gratuitement dans ma vie ! Et toi ?

\- ... Quand elle dit que j'en ai marre que tu me traites comme un gamin ouais, mais pas quand elle dit que je veux que tu sois fier de moi, j'en ai rien à foutre, puis me battre main dans la main avec toi, c'est faux, déjà que tu me gênes, si je dois en plus avoir ta peluche d'ours dans la main...


	5. Chapitre 4: Révisions

**Révisions**

Plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse arrivait. Cela faisait trois mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu, donc un trimestre. Kidd était bien plus impliqué que d'habitude, déterminé à avoir son bac. Law, aussi, comme toujours, révisait à fond, laissant ses passe-temps de côté pour se concentrer sur ses fiches. Par contre ce n'était pas le cas de Luffy, qui restait toujours collé à sa télévision, sa Dreamcast chauffée à fond.

Mais il ne restait maintenant plus que six mois avant cette épreuve. Et le rouge ne comprenait vraiment rien à la philosophie, entre temps, Law et Kidd n'avait pas reparlé de cette histoire avec la psychologue, Ils avaient chacun fait des efforts de leur cotés. Eustass laissait beaucoup plus son ami se battre et Trafalgar n'en faisait pas trop non plus. Luffy, pour les combats, s'entraînait toujours plus, pour avoir de nouvelles techniques plus classes les unes que les autres, souvent inspirées de ses jeux vidéo.

Alors que le lycée était enfin fini. Ils sortirent et Kidd et Law parlèrent de cet examen de philo alors que Luffy sautillait de partout, racontant au vent qu'il avait enfin battu le boss de son jeu vidéo.

Je stresse vraiment trop pour le bac de philo ! Si je l'ai pas mes parents vont me trucider ! Expliqua Kidd.

\- T'as pas peur d'une bande, de te battre seul contre vingt mais de tes parents si ! Non mais si tu révises bien, je vois pas pourquoi ça se passerai mal ! Affirma Law.

\- Je révise ! Le problème c'est que je ne comprends pas un mot des leçons du prof' ! Et tu m'as toujours dit que pour réussir un contrôle compliqué, déjà fallait le comprendre !

\- Essaye de rendre tes leçons plus simples à comprendre alors !

\- J'ai beau essayer j'y arrive pas !

\- J'ai fait des fiches plus simple moi ! Je les photocopie et j'te les passe si tu veux !

\- Oh merci ça serai sympa !

\- Et la bam ! X, Y, A, Y et il était par terre ! Hurla Luffy.

\- De quoi il parle, lui ?

\- Encore d'un de ses jeux vidéo tordu je suppose !

\- En tous cas je suis content que vous vous entendiez mieux ! Beaucoup mieux !

Il est vrai que depuis l'histoire avec la psychologue, ils ne se disputaient plus autant qu'avant. Toujours, mais moins. Cela faisait toujours apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage de Luffy. Arrivé à sa rue, Law tourna avec lui, ce qui surprit Kidd.

\- Tu rentres pas avec moi Law ?

\- Non je vais chez Luffy l'aider à réviser ! Même avec mes fiches simplifiées il ne comprendrait rien alors je vais l'aider. Avoua Law

\- Luffy, t'arrivera à supporter Law ? Il n'est pas très patient avec toi !

\- Je pense que Trifouillie est un bon gars ! Si je ne comprends pas il me réexpliquera ! Affirma Luffy.

\- Ouais, bon, beh, bonne chance les gars !

Kidd repartit de son côté, et Law suivit Luffy jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé là-bas, Monkey D. se jeta à table pour manger son immense goûté, comme tous les jours. Trafalgar qui n'avait aucunement faim, rangea soigneusement ses feuilles et les mit en ordre pour pouvoir commencé. Une fois son ventre bien remplit, le chapeau de paille emmena son ami dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent commencer les révisions.

Arrivés, ils s'installèrent sur le bureau puis Law sortit ses feuilles puis commença un long monologue parfois interrompus par des questions incessantes. Des explications, des phrases, des questions, des réponses, des notes, cela ne cessait pas. Trafalgar, encore importait dans une réplique sans fin, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas était coupé depuis un moment. Il vit alors Luffy assoupit sur son bureau.

Law eut un tendre sourire pour son ami. Il lui mit une couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, puis il se rassit à côté de lui pour l'admiré dormir. Pour une fois qu'il était calme et qu'il ne sautait pas dans tous les sens. Les oreilles du plus grand ne sifflaient plus. Puis son regard fut détourné quand il reçut un message. De Kidd.

Kidd message : Luffy me répond plus ! J'espère que tu la pas assommé à coup de livre de philo !

Law message : Mais non il s'est juste endormi !

Kidd message : T'es encore chez lui ?

Law message : Oui pourquoi ?

Kidd message : Bh Keske tu fou la ba ?! Cassse toua ta plu ri1 a fére ché lui mtn !

Law message : Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! Puis je rédige juste un petit texte pour qu'il puisse réviser à son réveille !

Kidd message : Ouais...

Kidd avait cette habitude d'écrire en orthographe "texto" quand il était énervé. Law se mit alors à écrire ce fameux petit texte, et quand il finit, il laissa un petit mot à Luffy disant que vu qu'il s'était endormi, il partait. Mais avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Trafalgar eut un dernier tendre regard vers son ami assoupi.

Une semaine se passa comme ça. Law allait tous les soirs chez Luffy pour l'aider à réviser, il en profitait lui aussi pour revoir toutes ses leçons. Donnant de temps en temps de facile sujet de philosophie a Monkey D. qui les faisait avec difficulté, mais qui y arrivait toujours. Le vendredi soir, Trafalgar fut invité à passer tout le week-end chez le chapeau de paille pour le passer à réviser.

Autant dire que ce ne fut pas un grand plaisir pour Kidd. Les deux bruns passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, un peu trop au goût de celui aux cheveux rouges. Cela ne lui plaisait déjà pas une petite soirée, mais alors un week-end entier, il s'énervait déjà. Mais pour quelle raison ? Alors que Law marchait tranquillement ses deux sacs à dos sur les épaules, avec ses amis, arrivé à la rue de Luffy, Kidd ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire au revoir. Il partit, faisant comprendre son mécontentement.

Law et Luffy ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre plus que ça. Concentrés sur leur révision. Le chapeau de paille mangeait constamment pour éviter de s'endormir au monologue sans fin de son ami. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Ils reçurent tous les deux le même message de Kidd.

Kidd message : Alors vous vous amusez bien ?! Bande de bâtard !

Luffy et Law se regardèrent, un peu surpris de cette réaction. C'était donc pour ça qu'il était reparti tous à l'heure sans dire un mot, l'air énervé ? Mais pourquoi ? Quelle raison avait-il pour s'énerver de la sorte ? Ils s'arrêtèrent un petit moment pour parler de la réaction de leur ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kidd ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Je sais pas, il se sent peut être à l'écart ! Expliqua Law.

\- Kidd ? Tu penses qu'il se vexe aussi facilement ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Peut-être qu'il voulait aussi que je l'invite.

\- Ouais mais on révise ! C'est pas comme si on faisait une soirée ! De toute façon je lui parlerai dimanche soir remettons nous au travail !

Le week-end passa assez vite, le jour des révisions, le soir des batailles de jeux vidéo de combat avant de se coucher. Ils avaient passés un bon moment ensemble, entre amis, évitant de penser à Kidd. Dimanche soir, Law faisait son sac prêt à repartir chez lui.

Merci Law ! J'ai tous compris ! Shishishi ! Dit Luffy un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- De rien ! N'oublie quand même pas d'un peu réviser de temps en temps !

\- D'accord !

Law finit son sac puis se rendit compte que sa casquette était disposée dans le placard de Luffy, il l'avait cherché des jours entiers, se demandant où elle était. Il la prit en main et se retourna vers son ami.


	6. Chapter 5: La jalousie, un vilain défaut

**La jalousie, un vilain défaut**

Law : Qu'est-ce que ma casquette fout chez toi ?

Luffy : Quand as battu Vergo et qu'on t'a trainé avec Kidd, je l'ai mise pour pas qu'elle tombe.

Law : Pourquoi tu ne me la pas rendu plus tôt ?

Luffy : Mon frère m'avait pris ma peluche de reine alors je m'en suis servis comme doudou...

Law : T'aurait au moins pu me le dire plus tôt ! Je l'ai cherché partout !

Luffy : Désolé !

Law : C'est pas grave !

Law fit un dernier sourire a Luffy puis il repartit. En descendant les escaliers du bâtiments, Trafalgar se rendit compte que son ami Kidd l'attendait en bas, patiemment, une cigarette à la bouche. Quoi ?! Eustass fumait ?! Le brun n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il sorti a toute vitesse, sans aucune délicatesse et lui retira ça très vite de la bouche.

Law : Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette saloperie dans l'bec ?!

Kidd : T'es pas mon père !

Law : Heureusement sinon tu serais en train de brûler dans une forêt ! Depuis quand tu fumes !?

Kidd : Que rarement ! Quand je suis stressé !

Law : C'est pas parce qu'on passe bientôt le bac qu'il faut commençait à fumer !

Kidd : C'est pas ça...

Law : Beh c'est quoi alors ?!

Kidd : C'est juste que... Rien...

Law : Comment ça rien ?! Non c'est pas rien !

Kidd : Rah mais laisse t'façon tes trop con pour comprendre !

Law : C'est sûr que si tu m'explique pas je vais pas comprendre !

Kidd : Vien on y va !

Law : Je bouge pas d'ici tant que tu m'a pas dit !

Kidd : Je suis jaloux ! Okay ?! C'est bon tes content ?!

Law : Jaloux ?..

Kidd : Maintenant viens on y va !

Kidd parti, énervé, puis peu de temps après, Law le suivit. Un blanc s'installa par l'énervement d'Eustass et la gêne de Trafalgar. Puis ce dernier le cassa, se posant une question.

Law : Comment ça se fait que tu m'attendais ?

Kidd : *soupire* Remet bien le scalpel dans la plaie...

Cette expression qu'ils avaient changée. Au lieu de dire couteau, ils disaient scalpel. Peut-être parce que Law voulait devenir chirurgien. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Que faire pour que leur ami leur pardonne. Arriver à un croisement, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côtés. Mettant ses écouteurs. Trafalgar chantonnait pour oublier ce petit désagrément. Mais une musique qui lui rappelait de bon souvenir se mit en route.

Arrivant chez lui, il s'avachit sur son lit, les bras croisé derrière sa tête, il réfléchissait à une solution. Mais comment trouver une solution si on ne connaît pas le problème exact ? Se disait-il. Alors qu'il écoutait cette musique en boucle, il cherchait le point sensible du problème.

Law : 'Il est jaloux, c'est déjà de moins à chercher, mais de qui ? De moi ? Ou de Luffy ? Et puis pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver la solution au problème ou juste y remédier. Déjà je vais essayez de calmer sa fureur se sera déjà ça de fait.'

Law message : Salut les gars ! Ça vous dit un macdo demain ?

Luffy message : Wou ! Un macdo ! Heu merci !

Kidd message : Ouais ça marche !

Law se dit qu'il devait avoir fait une bonne chose. Kidd avait plutôt l'air de bonne humeur. Le lendemain, à l'heure du repas, donc du Macdonald, Luffy réfléchissait déjà a tout ce qu'il allait prendre. Trafalgar savait qu'il allait se ruiner avec lui, mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, pourquoi pas.

Quand ils furent enfin en train de manger, Kidd avait l'air beaucoup mieux, parfois, il riait même aux éclats. Ce qui faisait très plaisir a Law. Mais Eustass n'était pas dupe, il se doutait bien que cette sortie était qu'un moyen du brun pour le réconforter. Celui aux cheveux rouges lui dit merci, a sa manière bien entendu. Alors que Trafalgar mangeait tranquillement sa glace, son ami lui plongea le nez dedans.

Law : Kidd putain !

Kidd : Tu pourrais manger correctement Law ! Bon j'arrive je vais me laver les mains !

Law : Putain c'est froid !

Kidd partit faire ce qu'il avait dit. Luffy lui se levas, et voulut carrément lécher le nez de Law. Ce dernier l'arrêta tout de suite.

Law : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Luffy : Désolé ! Mais j'ai pas pu résister ! T'as le nez à la vanille !

Luffy se rassit et Law s'essuya. Kidd revint s'assoir et il commença à siroter sa boisson. C'est alors qu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien les interpella. Une voix plutôt féminine. Trafalgar se retourna ainsi que Eustass, toujours sa cannette a la main.

Brune : Salut !

Law : Salut

Luffy : Salut ! *grand sourire*

Kidd : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Brune : Calme toi ! Je venais juste vous dire bonjour !

Kidd : Ciao ! *dit - il sèchement*

Brune : Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser vu l'humeur massacrante de monsieur !

Kidd : Ouais c'est ça casse-toi !

Brune : *se penche et murmure a Kidd* Sur un autre ton s'te plait ! *se redresse* Bon, allez ! A plus les gars !

Luffy : Désolé ! A plus !

La brune repartit, laissant seul les trois amis. Law et Luffy savait bien qu'il était agressif, mais tout de même. De son côté, la jeune fille se doutait bien que qu'elle que chose n'allait pas.

Brune : 'Ah Kidd ! Quel beau enragé tu fais ! Tes beaux yeux feraient se briser n'importe quel cœur par la froideur de ton regard ! Protéger tes amis comme un chien de garde fais de toi un gentil petit labrador !'

De leurs côtés, les garçons repartirent en cours. Law et Luffy parlèrent tranquillement pendant que Kidd derrière, ne s'avait pas s'il devait sans vouloir ou pas. 'J'ai peut-être était un peu dure avec elle, après tout, c'est une bonne amie!' se disait-il mais il répliquait toujours par 'Oh et puis non c'est elle qui vient nous emmerder ! J'ai bien fait de l'avoir envoyer bouler !'.

Arrivés au lycée, ils marchèrent tranquillement vers leur cour de math. Encore un cours ou Luffy était assis près de Law. C'était toujours comme ça, il n'y avait que pour le sport, la musique, l'art plastique que le chapeau de paille n'était pas assis près du chirurgien en herbe. Trafalgar devait expliquer tous les autres cours à son ami.

Alors arrivé dans cette matière peu simple. A peine après une phrase que le professeur dit, Law du expliquer le travail à Luffy, alors que Kidd lui, se débrouillait seul. Ce dernier les observait discrètement, le chapeau de paille penché sur le cahier de son voisin qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer.

Kidd : '... J'aimerai tellement que ce soit moi-'

Mais les pensées de Kidd furent coupées par la voix de Law.

Law : Kidd ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

Kidd : Non mais je vais t'y envoyer !

Law : Ton stylo rouge s'te plaît !

Kidd : Cherche le dans ma trousse

Law : Mais tu l'a dans la main !

Kidd regarda sa main, et en effet il avait ce stylo rouge. Il le tendit à Law, se sentant vraiment bête. Puis il se replongea dans ses pensées. De son côté, Luffy se rapprochait de plus en plus de Trafalgar et ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas.

* * *

 **Salut ! Alors il y a du "changement" pour ce compte, je (Pauline) ne compte plus poster ici sur ff mais Wattpad et Rineca s'est créée un nouveau compte ff, les liens et les explications sont dans le profil ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic finira d'être publiée ici quoiqu'il arrive !**

 **Sinon reviews ? :p**


	7. Chapitre 6: Un mal pour un bien

**Un mal pour un bien**

Encore un combat acharné qui se finit dans le bureau de la vie scolaire. Ils se faisaient sermonner comme à leur habitude. Mais cette fois ci, Luffy ne voulait pas écouter silencieusement. Il avait son mot à dire.

Luffy : Mais non ! Law n'a rien fait ! C'est eux qui se sont jeté sur lui ! Moi j'ai fait que le défendre !

Kidd : 'Il défend Law?'

Cpe : Je m'en contre fiche ! Vous vous retrouvez tous les jours dans mon bureau ! A croire que vous passez plus de temps en colle que dans votre chambre !

Après encore un sermon interminable, ils eurent enfin le plaisir de sortir. Enfin, du bureau, pas du lycée, ils durent rester encore deux heures en salle de permanence. Luffy se plaça à côté de Law, puis Kidd se mit derrière eux. Ce dernier décida de récupérer son énergie en dormant un peu sur son bureau.

Law : Merci de m'avoir défendu !

Luffy : De rien ! Après tout tu n'as rien fait ! shi shi shi !

Luffy s'endormi, puis se laissa avachir sur le pauvre qui essayer tant bien que mal de réviser malgré les ronflements de ses amis. Après une heure de sommeille, Kidd se réveilla enfin. Il constata la position de ses amis et se mit à s'énerver, mais il essaya de prendre ça avec humour, du moins devant son ami.

Kidd : *rire forcé* On dirait que t'es confortable !

Law : Possible !

Kidd : Sérieux on dirait deux pédales !

Law : Il s'est juste endormi !

Kidd : Ouais n'empêche que ça a pas l'air de tes gêner !

Law : *s'énerve* Bon tu me laisse réviser ?!

Kidd : S'cuse moi m'sieur l'intello !

Law : Merci bien ! ' Oh merde, le pauvre, c'est vrai qu'il est jaloux...'

Law essaya de réparer son erreur en balançant Luffy hors de lui. Mais ce dernier, encore endormi, tentait tant bien que mal de serrer Trafalgar dans ses bras.

Law : Mais qu'elle pot de colle celui-là !

Leurs heures de colle se terminèrent enfin et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. La fin du deuxième trimestre arrivait à grand pas et ils stressaient de plus en plus. Des sortis à la bibliothèque répétées, des révisions chez les uns et les autres de temps en temps. Kidd remarqua un certain rapprochement entre Luffy et Law, même si ce dernier essayait de l'éviter pour que son ami ne se sente pas plus mal.

Mais en vain. Kidd essayait de montrer que cela ne le gênait pas, et il y arrivé, mais intérieurement, ça n'allait pas. Law remarqua de plus en plus de briquet, de paquet de cigarette, de tabac, et de feuille dans le sac de Eustass. Et il avait beau lui faire la morale, ça rentrait dans une oreille pour sortir de l'autre.

Law : Tu dois arrêter de fumer !

Kidd : Tu sais la plus belle relation c'est celle d'un fumeur et sa cigarette ! Elle brule pour lui, il meurt pour elle !

Law : Mais tu vas pas mourir à cause d'une clope !

Kidd : Lâche moi un peu !

Luffy : Les gars qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Law : Luffy laisse nous ! On parle sérieusement là !

Luffy : Je peux être sérieux quand je veux !

Law : Non tu ne peux pas ! Laisse-nous maintenant !

Luffy : *larmes aux yeux* Law, tu m'as blessé dans mon cœur !

Luffy partit en courant, alors que Law ne s'avait pas quoi faire. Kidd continuait de fumer tout en s'énervant dans son coin. Il aspirait à une allure folle sans avoir la tête qui tourne. Trafalgar essayait de lui arracher, mais il s'en rallumait toujours une autre.

Kidd : Mais va retrouver ton Luffy au lieu de me faire chier la !

Law : Okay mais on va avoir une conversation sérieuse toi et moi !

Law reparti en courant retrouver Luffy pendant que Kidd mettait ses écouteurs et repartait chez lui. Quand Trafalgar retrouvât enfin Monkey D., ce dernier boudait dans son coin.

Law : Luffy !..

Luffy : Laisse-moi tranquille !

Law prit Luffy dans ses bras tout en s'excusant. Luffy voulait se qu'il le laisse tranquille, mais Trafalgar persistait, il s'en voulait un peu de s'être énervé contre le chapeau de paille.

Law : Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça ! Mais Kidd fume et ce n'est pas bon pour lui, j'essaye de lui faire arrêter mais il ne comprend pas...

Luffy : C'est pas une raison pour m'insulter !

Law : *serre Luffy plus fort* Oui je sais... Excuse-moi...

Luffy : Bon je te pardonne mais recommence plus !

Law : Promis !

Law raccompagna Luffy chez lui et arrivé devant son bâtiment, ce dernier prit Trafalgar une dernière fois dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était pardonné.

Luffy : Tu me raconteras avec Kidd !

Law : *sourit et lui secoue les cheveux* Okay ça marche !

Law repartit en direction de chez Kidd. Ce dernier écoutait de la musique tout en révisant ses cours de français. Puis il entendit la porte sonner. Il allât ouvrir et vit Trafalgar devant lui.

Kidd : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Law : Je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrais pour qu'on discute !

Law et Kidd allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier qui se replaça sur sa chaise de bureau et son ami qui s'allongea sur le lit.

Kidd : Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Law : Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement !

Kidd : Vas-y je t'écoute.

Law : Dis-moi pourquoi tu es jaloux !

Kidd : *détourne le regard et soupire* Parce que toi et Luffy passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et vous me délaissé !..

Law : Kidd, je sais qu'il y a autre chose derrière ça !

Kidd se tourna face à son bureau et réfléchit. Il vit une photo de lui et ses amis, donc Law et Luffy. Ils semblaient très soudés les uns aux autres. Il prit cette image dans les mains et la fixa.

Kidd : Si j'étais différent tu-

Law : Kidd, t'es déjà diffèrent ! T'es le gars le plus efféminé et viril que je connaisse ! En plus tes un psychopathe ! Alors évite le discours et dis-moi !

Kidd : C'est pas facile à dire... C'est même très difficile... Si ce que tu penses de moi changeait ?

Law : Mais non, ça fait des années qu'on est amis ! Pourquoi ça changerai pour un rien ?

Kidd : Justement ce n'est pas rien tu vois...

Law : Kidd je t'ai dit d'abréger. Tes discours sont toujours très flippants.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, ça fait super plaisir !**


End file.
